DMR-08 Episode 2: Great Miracle Gallery (OCG)
This is a set gallery for the 8th DMR booster pack in the OCG, DMR-08 Episode 2: Great Miracle. dmr8-㊙1.jpg|Ganjin, Messiah's Oracle - ㊙1/㊙2 (Secret Rare) dmr8-㊙2.jpg|Mustang, Royal Destroyer - ㊙2/㊙2 (Secret Rare) dmr8-v1.jpg|Shangri-La, Climax of "Cruelty" - V1/V2 dmr8-v2.jpg|Kiramaru, Great Miracle - V2/V2 dmr8-s1.jpg|Back to the Ore, Zenith of "Ten Tail" - S1/S5 dmr8-s2.jpg|Trueking Viola Sonata - S2/S5 dmr8-s3.jpg|Trueking Wagner - S3/S5 dmr8-s4.jpg|Truename Viva La Revolution - S4/S5 dmr8-s5.jpg|Onishura, Golden Twins - S5/S5 dmr8-1.jpg|Iggy Specials, Climax of the "End" - 1/55 dmr8-2.jpg|Truename Tiger Legend - 2/55 dmr8-3.jpg|Truemechaking Thunderbird Re: - 3/55 dmr8-4.jpg|Royal Straight Flush Kaiser - 4/55 dmr8-5.jpg|Doyagaou - 5/55 dmr8-6.jpg|LOVE x HATE, Secret Cruelty - 6/55 dmr8-7.jpg|Tatebue Yahho, Holy Heaven Guardian - 7/55 dmr8-8.jpg|Rhapsody, Golden Fighter - 8/55 dmr8-9.jpg|Ranchun, Bulk Guardian - 9/55 dmr8-10.jpg|Script - 10/55 dmr8-11.jpg|Pepper, Golden Fighter - 11/55 dmr8-11m.jpg|Pepper, Golden Fighter - 11m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr8-12.jpg|Aqua PTA - 12/55 dmr8-13.jpg|Dokuronbe, Regiment Guardian - 13/55 dmr8-14.jpg|Funk, Golden Fighter - 14/55 dmr8-15.jpg|Cut Cake, Evil Guidance of Heaven Descent - 15/55 dmr8-16.jpg|Clap, Golden Fighter - 16/55 dmr8-17.jpg|Truename Nidogiri Ragon - 17/55 dmr8-18.jpg|Big Pan Daddy - 18/55 dmr8-19.jpg|Handsome - 19/55 dmr8-20.jpg|Curry Giant - 20/55 dmr8-21.jpg|Prin, Reversal Princess - 21/55 dmr8-21m.jpg|Prin, Reversal Princess - 21m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr8-22.jpg|Megagyoron, Graveyard Guardian - 22/55 dmr8-23.jpg|Fuwatto - 23/55 dmr8-24.jpg|Gutche, Mystery Guardian - 24/55 dmr8-25.jpg|Heaven's Thunder - 25/55 dmr8-26.jpg|King Langley - 26/55 dmr8-27.jpg|Summer's Day Spiral - 27/55 dmr8-28.jpg|Usuwarai - 28/55 dmr8-29.jpg|Honenbe, Skeletal Guardian - 29/55 dmr8-30.jpg|Squid, Assassination Guardian - 30/55 dmr8-31.jpg|Moel, Love Attack - 31/55 dmr8-31m.jpg|Moel, Love Attack - 31m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr8-32.jpg|Missile Burst G - 32/55 dmr8-33.jpg|Kabayaki Giant - 33/55 dmr8-34.jpg|Silva, Golden Fighter - 34/55 dmr8-34m.jpg|Silva, Golden Fighter - 34m/55 dmr8-35.jpg|Pandakko Panda - 35/55 dmr8-36.jpg|Noumen - 36/55 dmr8-37.jpg|Kyumanomee, Support Guardian - 37/55 dmr8-37m.jpg|Kyumanomee, Support Guardian - 37m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr8-38.jpg|Tattsume, Rednose Guardian - 38/55 dmr8-39.jpg|Quick Spark - 39/55 dmr8-40.jpg|Aqua Study - 40/55 dmr8-41.jpg|Insert Wing, Clothing Interceptor - 41/55 dmr8-42.jpg|Cyclone Clear, Clothing Cleaner - 42/55 dmr8-43.jpg|Eternal Brain - 43/55 dmr8-44.jpg|Scissor Hands, Shadow of Cutting - 44/55 dmr8-45.jpg|Ball Man - 45/55 dmr8-46.jpg|Doll Finn, Burial Guardian - 46/55 dmr8-46m.jpg|Doll Finn, Burial Guardian - 46m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr8-47.jpg|Nyanko Hand of Hell - 47/55 dmr8-48.jpg|Dosukoi - 48/55 dmr8-49.jpg|Onidotsuki, Hammer Rascal - 49/55 dmr8-49m.jpg|Onidotsuki, Hammer Rascal - 49m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr8-50.jpg|Ukka Lizard - 50/55 dmr8-51.jpg|Dash Repeat - 51/55 dmr8-52.jpg|Tatakai no Jingi - 52/55 dmr8-53.jpg|Nepenthes Assault - 53/55 dmr8-54.jpg|Large Gathering! Acorn Army - 54/55 dmr8-55.jpg|Pixie Life - 55/55 dmr8-㊙1.jpg|Ganjin, Messiah's Oracle ㊙1/㊙2 (Secret Rare) dmr8-㊙2.jpg|Mustang, Royal Destroyer ㊙2/㊙2 (Secret Rare) dmr8-v1.jpg|Shangri-La, Climax of "Cruelty" V1/V2 dmr8-v2.jpg|Kiramaru, Great Miracle V2/V2 dmr8-s1.jpg|Back to the Ore, Zenith of "Ten Tail" S1/S5 dmr8-s2.jpg|Trueking Viola Sonata S2/S5 dmr8-s3.jpg|Trueking Wagner S3/S5 dmr8-s4.jpg|Truename Viva La Revolution S4/S5 dmr8-s5.jpg|Onishura, Golden Twins S5/S5 dmr8-1.jpg|Iggy Specials, Climax of the "End" 1/55 dmr8-2.jpg|Truename Tiger Legend 2/55 dmr8-3.jpg|Truemechaking Thunderbird Re: 3/55 dmr8-4.jpg|Royal Straight Flush Kaiser 4/55 dmr8-5.jpg|Doyagaou 5/55 dmr8-6.jpg|LOVE x HATE, Secret Cruelty 6/55 dmr8-7.jpg|Tatebue Yahho, Holy Heaven Guardian 7/55 dmr8-8.jpg|Rhapsody, Golden Fighter 8/55 dmr8-9.jpg|Ranchun, Bulk Guardian 9/55 dmr8-10.jpg|Script 10/55 dmr8-11.jpg|Pepper, Golden Fighter 11/55 dmr8-11m.jpg|Pepper, Golden Fighter 11m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr8-12.jpg|Aqua PTA 12/55 dmr8-13.jpg|Dokuronbe, Regiment Guardian 13/55 dmr8-14.jpg|Funk, Golden Fighter 14/55 dmr8-15.jpg|Cut Cake, Evil Guidance of Heaven Descent 15/55 dmr8-16.jpg|Clap, Golden Fighter 16/55 dmr8-17.jpg|Truename Nidogiri Ragon 17/55 dmr8-18.jpg|Big Pan Daddy 18/55 dmr8-19.jpg|Handsome 19/55 dmr8-20.jpg|Curry Giant 20/55 dmr8-21.jpg|Prin, Reversal Princess 21/55 dmr8-21m.jpg|Prin, Reversal Princess 21m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr8-22.jpg|Megagyoron, Graveyard Guardian 22/55 dmr8-23.jpg|Fuwatto 23/55 dmr8-24.jpg|Gutche, Mystery Guardian 24/55 dmr8-25.jpg|Heaven's Thunder 25/55 dmr8-26.jpg|King Langley 26/55 dmr8-27.jpg|Summer's Day Spiral 27/55 dmr8-28.jpg|Usuwarai 28/55 dmr8-29.jpg|Honenbe, Skeletal Guardian 29/55 dmr8-30.jpg|Squid, Assassination Guardian 30/55 dmr8-31.jpg|Moel, Love Attack 31/55 dmr8-31m.jpg|Moel, Love Attack 31m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr8-32.jpg|Missile Burst G 32/55 dmr8-33.jpg|Kabayaki Giant 33/55 dmr8-34.jpg|Silva, Golden Fighter 34/55 dmr8-34m.jpg|Silva, Golden Fighter 34m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr8-35.jpg|Pandakko Panda 35/55 dmr8-36.jpg|Noumen 36/55 dmr8-37.jpg|Kyumanomee, Support Guardian 37/55 dmr8-37m.jpg|Kyumanomee, Support Guardian 37m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr8-38.jpg|Tattsume, Rednose Guardian 38/55 dmr8-39.jpg|Quick Spark 39/55 dmr8-40.jpg|Aqua Study 40/55 dmr8-41.jpg|Insert Wing, Clothing Interceptor 41/55 dmr8-42.jpg|Cyclone Clear, Clothing Cleaner 42/55 dmr8-43.jpg|Eternal Brain 43/55 dmr8-44.jpg|Scissor Hands, Shadow of Cutting 44/55 dmr8-45.jpg|Ball Man 45/55 dmr8-46.jpg|Doll Finn, Burial Guardian 46/55 dmr8-46m.jpg|Doll Finn, Burial Guardian 46m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr8-47.jpg|Nyanko Hand of Hell 47/55 dmr8-48.jpg|Dosukoi 48/55 dmr8-49.jpg|Onidotsuki, Hammer Rascal 49/55 dmr8-49m.jpg|Onidotsuki, Hammer Rascal 49m/55 (Mode Change Card) dmr8-50.jpg|Ukka Lizard 50/55 dmr8-51.jpg|Dash Repeat 51/55 dmr8-52.jpg|Tatakai no Jingi 52/55 dmr8-53.jpg|Nepenthes Assault 53/55 dmr8-54.jpg|Large Gathering! Acorn Army 54/55 dmr8-55.jpg|Pixie Life 55/55 Category:OCG Card Set Galleries